Mine
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: It's been a month after the Disasteroid incident, and after Sam and Tucker almost getting killed by a very hostile ghost, Danny seems to realize how fragile regular humans could be. Add in his third cousin once removed, more ghosts and high school and you get this story! Written for Creepy-Pasta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this was a requested story from Creepy-Pasta, who by the way is an amazing author and you should go check out her stories. First, I'd like to apologize about the lateness an****d huge hiatus, I've been dealing with some stuff that I honestly hope no one has to go through but yeah, enjoy the story and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! R&R**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam, how's patrol on your end?" Danny asked as he flew through the night sky, a light glow emitting from his figure.<p>

"Danny, you've asked me that question seven times this past hour." Sam answered, obviously slightly annoyed.

"He's just in puppy love mode Sam." Tucker added in a flat tone, bored of the lack of romance happening between the two. "I can't believe it! I bet you two would have your first kiss after the Disasteriod incident! You both owe me so much money."

"You're the mayor, just get it from your job." Danny suggested, still flying forward as he waited for a puff of blue smoke to fly out of his mouth.

"But it's not the same! There was so much money on the bets! I lost over a hundred dollars thanks to you two." Tucker moaned, causing Danny to laugh.

"Well maybe you should stop focusing on our love life and work on the lack of yours." Sam stated, causing Danny to bust into more peals of laughter.

"Sam! That is so-" Danny winced as he tore his earpiece off, the loud sound of static piercing the unusually quiet night.

Danny pressed a small button and put it back to his ear. "Hello? Sam, Tuck, can you read me?" He took it off and pressed the button again. "Sam, Tucker! Come on what the heck is going on?"

Danny flew higher, hoping to see where his two friends were. His green eyes scanned the terrain as he nervously flew around. Terrifying thoughts raced through his head as he searched for the two humans. Suddenly, a wisp of cold, blue smoke found his way out of his mouth, startling the young hero.

A shrill shriek broke the silence as Danny heard his name being called by a very familiar voice. He flew higher as he tried to pinpoint the exact location of the call.

"Danny!" Right there. Danny's eyes turned red as he turned and flew faster then he had ever done before. No one hurts his Sam. No one.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tucker rode down the street in their newly modeled motorized scooters, both bearing Danny's famous emblem, when they struck a problem. A small plant with a red bulb growing out of a crack in the road. Naturally, this wouldn't have bothered the two, but the beauty of the small flower, which was like nothing Sam has ever encountered before, was immense.<p>

"Tucker stop, let me get the poor little guy out of the way." Sam said, signaling the techno geek to stop.

"Sam, it's a plant. You can't possibly be risking getting hit by a car so that the plant won't get run over." Tucker blatantly replied, looking in disgust at the small plant, or in his eyes, weed.

"It's still a living being." Sam retorted, digging her hands into the crack and pulling out the small plant along with a clump of soil that was attached to the roots.

"Um Sam, I don't think 'living beings' glow green." Tucker stated nervously, walking towards Sam with a Fenton gun. Sam turned towards the plant and saw what Tucker meant. The aura around the small flower was glowing green as two eyes that were bright red suddenly opened, causing Sam to release a shrill shriek that she was positive woke the entire neighborhood.

"Why Samantha, how far does your kindness go?" The plant replied, growing in size as the roots started to wrap around her. Sam struggled as she tried to reach for the phaser she kept in her pocket, only to have it ripped away from her and thrown a good twenty feet away.

"Leave her alone!" Tucker cried out angrily, not wanting to see his friend turn into a plant once more. He pulled the trigger on his gun and managed to get one good shot at the ghost's arm before being knocked into a building and falling into unconsciousness. Sam gasped as she saw him moan and fall limp against the concrete.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, struggling with newfound vigor. "Leave him alone Undergrowth."

"And now why would I do that _daughter_? He was better being turned into food for our children." Undergrowth replied, sending more vines out towards Sam and pinning her arms to her sides.

"I am not your daughter! Let me go right now!" Sam demanded, squirming around in her tight bonds.

"Or else what? You think your precious little hero will come save you now?" Undergrowth taunted, a vine pushing Sam's chin up so she looked into his red eyes. "So you could leave me to be torn into bits?"

"He will come, Danny doesn't just abandon his friends." She recited proudly, confidence lacing her voice. "And especially if I call for him." And with those words, she shot Undergrowth in the stomach, catching him by surprise. With the small second of shock, she shouted out her friend's name.

"Danny!"

Undergrowth froze, scanning the horizon for the blur of white and black. After seeing nothing, he chuckled darkly, vines wrapping around Sam and tightly cutting off almost all movement. "See? Your ghost boy isn't coming today."

Sam shook her head. "He's coming, I know it."

The plant ghost growled and tightened his bonds on Sam, making her wince in pain. "He isn't coming!"

"Undergrowth, I'm giving you three seconds to let Sam go." A deadly calm voice commanded as Sam's eyes met Danny's red eyes. She immediately winced again at the sheer amount of anger radiating off him.

"Look, the little boy's coming to save his princess." Undergrowth mocked, dangling Sam in front of him as if she were a rag doll.

Danny's rage only grew as his eyes turned blue, unlocking his ice core and releasing a wave of snow and ice towards the plant ghost. The ice, like before, had automatically frozen him in place. He flew over to Sam, who was surprisingly untouched by the ice, and gently freed her from her bonds.

"I'm going to go help Tucker." She said softly, not meeting Danny's eyes in fear of the blood red that flooded the ectoplasmic green. Danny merely nodded before turning his back to his two friends.

He took in a deep breath.

_He hurt Tucker. _

He held it in as he built up power in his lungs.

_He hurt my Sam._

He opened his mouth, releasing green waves of energy that shattered the ghost into pieces, leaving only his core where he once stood. Danny stalked over to it, intent on smashing it and destroying it, but one look in Sam's direction made him take out his Fenton Thermos and plop it in. He couldn't be a murderer like him. He would hurt Sam, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Danny!" Sam called out, shocking Danny out of his murderous trance as his now green eyes looked over in her direction. He flew over and floated next to Sam. She looked at him sadly as part of her thin black jacket was ripped and placed against Tucker's head. "He's hurt. Badly. We need to get to a hospital now."

Danny nodded, taking her hand and squeezing it. "He'll be fine Sam. Tuck's a fighter, remember?"

Sam nodded, wincing as Danny's cool hands brushed against one of her multiple bruises that Undergrowth had created. He frowned as he summoned his ice powers, creating an icy blue glow around his hands. He raised a hand towards Sam and hovered it across her wounds, covering it in a thin layer of ice. She shivered as her arms were coated with ghostly ice that soon melted, leaving nothing but smooth skin behind. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling happily.

"New power that Clockwork taught me. He said I will need it someday, didn't know the circumstances though." He explained, taking away Sam's hold on Tucker's head, wincing as he saw the amount of blood drying on Sam's hand. She noticed this and wiped it off on her skirt, the black making it almost unnoticeable. She grasped his hand as they flew quickly, Danny holding Tucker's wound in a feeble attempt to slow the bleeding. He saw Sam's face as she watched in horror as his once white gloves turned blood red. He glared out at the night, going faster than before.

He had to be a hero, even if it meant getting a new suit.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't end this chapter on a depressing note. I'm a terrible author. Happy Holidays!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Great job Phantom." Dash congratulated cooly as he patted Danny's shoulder. "Sorry about Mayor Tucker by the way."

Danny merely ignored him, his mind drifting off to the strangeness happening around him. First more hostile ghosts, then strange thoughts about Sam at random points.

"Hey Danny." A feminine voice called out in what Danny could only classify as seductive.

"Paulina." He greeted, barely acknowledging her presence.

"So, are you doing anything later?" She asked keeping in sync with the halfa.

"Yes." He answered in the most annoyed tone ever.

"Oh, well how about Friday?" She persisted, not seeming to be offset by Danny's lack of emotion.

"No." He replied, still staring straight ahead.

"Are you feeling okay Ghost Boy?" Paulina asked worriedly, though it was quite obvious she was faking it.

"Paulina, I don't like you, leave me alone." Danny stated bluntly, walking forward and away from the annoyance.

"Obviously. But I just wanted to say thank you." Danny turned around suddenly in shock.

"Um, what?" Paulina looked at her feet.

"I had a really big crush on the ghost boy for a while. He was heroic, fit and kind of cute." Danny started backing away as he heard this. Paulina shook her head wildly, her eyes wide.

"No, no, not like that. I know and-" Paulina shivered, "accept the fact that you like the goth fr-girl." Thankful that she caught herself before Danny had noticed, she continued. "But I just want to tell you thank you. I don't think you've heard that enough from this town."

Danny grinned widely causing Paulina to frown slightly. "Thanks."

"Don't take this to far Fenton. We are not, and will never be friends." Her composure relaxed a bit and she smiled slightly. "I do have a reputation to keep up." And with that, she walked back to her locker and kept her chin held high.

Danny smiled, knowing that someone, even though it may not be the best person ever, had done something to say thanks. He turned a corner as saw a familiar black ponytail sticking out above the crowd.

"Sam!" He called out, running to catch up with her and slipping his hand into hers.

"Danny?" She asked, blushing slightly at the cute gesture. Danny smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before taking her books out of her arms. "What are you doing?"

"Just thought a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend a bit more." He replied, lifting both his books and Sam's in one arm while he kept his other wrapped around her waist tightly. Sam blushed deeply at those words, noting in the very back corner of her mind that Danny never used those words because Tucker would tease the two. Something weird was going on, but she could honestly say that she was enjoying it. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to meet Danny's worried blue eyes.

"Oh, fine Danny, thanks." She replied, taking some of her books out of his arms. Danny frowned and tightened his grip around her waist, causing her to yelp quietly and lock eyes with him.

"Sam, look, Tuck's fine. Stop thinking too hard." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"This is why you need to pay attention in Mr. Lancer's class. I believe it's 'Thinking too much'."

Danny rolled his eyes and loosened the iron grip on Sam's waist. She mentally sighed in relief as he led her to the classroom.

"I've heard it both ways Sammy." Sam turned and lightly punched him in the shoulder, glaring at him.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Okay..."

"Don't-"

"...Sammy."

"I will personally stuff you in the thermos for a day."

"...Sam..."

* * *

><p>A young girl flew through the Ghost Zone as she tried to remember where the Fenton Portal was located. "C'mon Danielle, you could do this, you gotta find Danny." Her vision swirled as she landed on a floating rock, ice immediately covering the place where she landed.<p>

"Not again!" She whined, feeling weaker already as she jumped off and flew off again.

"Not so fast whelp." Dani whipped around and flew backwards as a large blast hit her chest. She gasped for breath as her back hit a large asteroid, which soon turned into a block of ice.

"Skulker. What do you want? Vlad's busy floating in space FYI." Dani replied in hopes of sounding confident in the battle, but soon found her voice failing as she whimpered and floated down, more ice forming around her.

Skulker floated over and laughed. "Are you serious? This is the almighty clone of the ghost kid? Ha, the Box Ghost is stronger than you."

Dani balled up her fists, her anger growing in size as she slowly pulled herself up on her feet. "I. Am not. A clone." She panted out, more ice forming around her. "And honestly, I'm starting to figure out why Ember dumped you. You're a condensed piece of ectoplasmic trash who hides behind armor that someone else provided for him."

Skulker floated there in shock as his rage grew too. He aimed his blaster at Dani as he growled darkly. "Say goodbye, Ghost Girl."

Dani smirked. "Goodbye."

Skulker shot a large blast of ectoplasm at her as she raised her arms, crossing it in front of her face. Ice followed her and formed a thick shield around her as Skulker's blast was absorbed by the ice. The ice glowed bright green before shattering, sending both Dani and Skulker back. Skulker banged his metal head on another asteroid, unfortunately hitting the button on hi neck and shooting out his miniature self, which quickly flew away. Dani grinned, feeling better as she flew towards the Fenton Portal, praying to some unknown force that she would get there safely.

* * *

><p>Danny tapped his pencil in anticipation as he stared at the board in front of him. They were listening to a lecture on the aspects of time travel and already hearing this from Clockwork, he was bored out of his mind. He looked around the classroom, seeing his fellow students starting to fall asleep. And he probably would have too, if his ghost sense didn't go off. Mr. Lancer nodded and pointed to the door, which Danny eagerly went towards.<p>

"Mr. Fenton, I'm sending your homework home with your sister." Mr. Lancer called out as he looked at his half-asleep class and continued his lecture.

Danny, in the hallway, shouted out his battle cry as he flew through the ceiling and into the morning sky, scanning for any enemies. But, only found a very familiar girl hugging herself and shivering. Her long black locks were matted and frozen with icicles hanging off them, along with her ponytail. Her blue hoodie was faded and frosted, making her look like an ice sculpture. She shivered as she took a tentative step forward, wobbling slightly on her feet.

"Danny...help..." She whispered as she collapsed, curling in on herself and freezing the ground below her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Tune in tomorrow for more. Thanks to Creepy-Pasta, I'm glad you enjoyed it :). Sorry there wasn't too much Paulina bashing, but I couldn't help but get annoyed at the stereotypes surrounding pretty, popular girls and when I watched a couple of her scenes again, I felt bad. So I put a little bashing in, but developed her character a bit more since the show didn't. R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
